yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 46: Winning a Date with the Kitty Kat
Participants Katsumi Yoru Tifa lockhart 3 by accuracy0-d55w72w.jpg Wade Davis Yondaime-minato-namikaze-15451076-1024-768.jpg Underground Fight Club -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Itmv6M545Rw) On a dull night in District One, after having taken down Rhino; Wade finds himself in the warehouse as Darius is out doing one of his Mark One flight tests. Sitting in one of the chairs behind his computer; a Voice Chat alert begins to come up on his screen. Looking at the screen with his bright blue eyes, he sees it is his Fight Manager Luther coming to call him. Already having a general idea as to why Luther is calling him, Wade answers the call and says-“Go for, Wade.”- Then the sound of a deep black voice comes through saying-“ Yo Wade, I gotchu a fight at midnight with some chumps from the Underground Fight Club…You got five to one odds in your victory…You come win this fight and you got yourself a cool five G’s buddeh.”- Wade smiles a bit as he sees an easy way to make himself 5,000 dollars.-“I’ll be right there.”- Quickly walking out of the warehouse he was not even a long walk away from the building that is hosting the Underground Fight Club. Being able to make his way to the back of what looks like an abandoned building, he sees a large white male in a black trench coat and black glasses. When he walks towards the metal door that leads into the underground fight club, the bouncer stops him and says-“You got business here?”- Looking at the bouncer, he snickers a bit and says-“Unless you want to be the one I beat to a pulp tonight…I suggest you move out of the way, bub.”- The bouncer nods his head and moves aside to let Wade into the building. Once inside the building, he makes his way up a few set of stairs and before he knew it, the sound of fans raging and cheering blasts through his ears. UFC.jpg Being on the third floor of the fight club he looks down to see two people fighting and the fans cheering the fighters on. Looking for Luther he quickly hears-“Yo Wade!”- in the dark tone of voice that comes from his manager. When he walks over to Luther he is quickly told-“Yo, you got five minutes to report into the fighters corner. You’re gunna go down these steps and you’ll be in your corner ready to fight.”- Wade nods his head and quickly walks down the steps to reach the bottom floor where the fighters wait their turn to fight. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTC72QoifDQ) Once he reaches the bottom floor, entrance music begins to play as the medical personal pull in an unconscious body from the fight that had just finished. Hearing one of his favorite DMX songs come on, he knows that he is coming up next. The announcer appears in the center of the ring and begins to announce Wade by saying-“LADIIES AND GENTLEMAN! OUR MIDNIGHT MADNESS MAIN EVENT WILL BE COMING TO YOU SHORTLY! TO INTRODUCE THE CHALLANGER TO OUR CHAMPION FIGHTER, YOU ALL KNOW HIM FROM HIS RECENT STRANDS OF NEWS REPORTS AS HE WAS A VITAL PORTION IN DEFEATING THE MIGHTY RHINO! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR….THE ROCK…AND THE HARD PLACE….THE STRONGEST MAN ON THE PLANET!!!!......WAAAADEEEEEEEE DAAAVVVIIIISSSSSS!!!!!”- And with that, Wade walks out of the cage and enters the fight ring in nothing more than a pair of white Gi pants. Being bare foot and without any gloves he allows his long blonde hair to fray in the wind as he bounces around the circular fighting ring waiting to see who he is fighting exactly.- That fight with The Rhino really took a lot out of her that day. Kat came home with scars and bruises of all kinds, but nothing that a little healing won't fix. A buzzing sound caught her attention and she looked down at her pocket, her phone flashing as she picked it up. "Ne? Dimitri what's up?" All one could was the gargled sound and then it paused before speaking again.... "WHAT!?" She instantly clicked the phone off and raced in and out of her room, changing from the KPD Uniform to her original U.F.C. clothes, a white top that cut off just below her breasts, black shorts with suspenders and red gloves and black boots. She raced out her house, whistling as her electro-magnetic discs came to her air, lifting her up off the ground and she raced towards the Fight Club. With these new set of wheels, she arrive in less than three minutes, stopping right outside and sending them flying back home before she met with the bouncer and he smiled, bowing before letting in the former Ruler of the Ring for the Female Division. Right as she walks in, tightening her glove the familar theme music of hers and she chuckled as she made her way down the the arena. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV5m7KvWUj0&list=PL3OCjdL72DlAQ0qC2YwLGuiqvxkylI16_ ) Her long black hair swayed as she walked and she saw Dimitri, eye twitching right before she slammed his face into the ground. "Thanks for telling me AFTER you set it up, Asshole!" She sighed and then entered, the gate closing behind her as she became face to face with... "PRETTY BOY?!" She suddenly exclaimed and then the announcer started speaking. "NOW COMES THE LEGENDARY RULER OF THE RING. SHE MAY LOOK FRAIL BUT DON'T LET THAT PRETTY FACE FOOL YOU! WE'D LIKE TO WELCOME THE DEMON, KATSUUUUMIIIII YORUUUUUU!!!!" Katsumi stared at Wade, eyes hard and she sighed. "Why you of all people..." She mumbled and to into a fighting stance he probably wouldn't have known.‏ Code of Honor -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBSKSIxnGjI) When he hears the name of the opponent he is supposed to fight, his face turns into complete shock. Looking at her he couldn’t help but check out her body frame and practically drool a bit at her physical appearance. If it had been any other time he probably would have tried to flirt with her but seeing the environment they are currently sitting in, Wade looks up at Luther as his fight manager is wondering what the hell happened to where he is fighting a girl instead of the male champion like what was planned.-“NAH fuck this match! You know Wade is not that kind of fighter! And you fucking know it!”-he yells out to the announcers and the planners of the fights as it seems Luther was told Wade had a different fight than this one. Standing in the center of the ring, Wade slowly begins to shake his head as he says to the referee-“I am sorry…but I cannot fight…”- The crowd begins to give loud BOO’s to Wade and throwing their drinks onto the arena floor as they wanted to see the Worlds Strongest Man go up against The Demon, Kat. Wade looks to Kat and says-“I cannot fight a woman…I am sorry…But this is not the fight I signed up for….”- Wade slowly nods to Kat and begins to walk off of the arena circle as he begins to make his way out of the arena. If he were to not be stopped, then he would go back to his merry life. But in the back of his head, something tells him that he is not going to be able to get out of here without a fight of some sort.- Katsumi actually looked surprised before dropping her arms and she turned up to the crowd and the glare she gave them silenced them and each of them shook in their seats from the cold, hard stormy grey eyes with death engraved in them. Katsumi followed Wade, catching him by his arm and she looked up at him, eyes sad and sympathetic before she bit her lip and suddenly she closed her eyes and she swung her arm around in attempt to smack her fist right into his cheek. She wouldn't stop there, knowing how hard it would be to beat this guy, seeing how he had fought Rhino. Following up with the punch to the cheek if that even connected, she'd grasp her hands around his wrist before attempting to fling him back into the ring, his body would've slammed against the gate and everybody stood up, cheering as the wanted the fight to happen with Kat against Wade. Luther would've been shouting at Dimitri, telling him to stop the fight and Dimitri shook his head slightly and responded in an easy tone. "I can't do that. Once she start's fighting, she won't stop until he actually fights back enough to cause her to submit. He can submit all he wants, but Kat won't have it." Kat could hear Dimitri and she stared down at Wade, eyes empty now and she brushed her hair back. "You hear that pretty boy...?" Luther would've slammed his body against the iron gate and yelled. "STOP THE FIGHT RIGHT NOW! WE DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!"‏ -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFS4zYWxzNA) When Kat comes around and grabs him by the arm, he realy doesn’t think much of the situation. With her sad eyes and biting down on her lip with her gorgeous face, it almost makes Wade feel some type of way about her. Then to his surprise, she comes around and swings her arm right onto his face! *WHACK!* Her fist plows right into the right side of his face and the fans would see how Wade almost remained unmoved with a face that had an expression that read-“Really?”- 3253624-luke cage's indestructible skin.png Without even fighting it, his body is quickly lifted up into the air and he flies into the steel cage with a loud *KKKSSHIIHH!* Sound from the metal rubbing up against his skin. Falling onto one knee the fans behind him begin to yell as they call him all kinds of names for not wanting to fight back or hit her because of her gender. In a way he understands how it can be disrespectful to a fighter like her. Being a woman should not mean you are treated differently, if it had been Dimitri fighting Wade would have no problem. Slowly standing up to his feet, he begins to make his way back into the arena. The fans beginning to cheer even louder now as it seems Wade is actually going to fight back. Standing in front of Kat he can’t help but let his ocean blue eyes stare into her eyes, letting the wind from the Air conditioning units blow his hair to the side a little bit. He then says to her-“I do not wish to fight you, Katsumi…I don’t fight for sport…But…If you leave me no other option…”- He slowly then slides his right foot back as his hands remain down at his side. He focuses his thoughts onto the fight now as he has to try and block out his moral code and actually fight Katsumi; something he doesn’t want to do. But if she were to continue to make the first moves, he would have to defend himself and put a quick end to the fight.- Katsumi looked up at the crowd and held her hand up, silencing them before returning to her stance and she still heard how they talked down on Wade and she growled softly before cocking her fist back and smashing it intot he wall beside her, sending cracks splitting up all the way to the top and she looked up at Dimitri. "I'm calling... this fight... OFF. Whatever you had promised him, you should've FUCKING DELIVERED!" She looked at Wade and bowed, her hair covering her face as she apologized to him and his Manager. "Gomenesai to the both of you. Please take the money that you were promised in this fight also for bringing your prescense to U.F.C." People stared down at Katsumi as she ripped the cage open and walked out, sighing softly when Dimitri looked down sadly and she sighed, flicking his forehead. "Go apologize..." And he did, first to Luther and then Wade. The onlookers were speechless and then Katsumi moved outside, only to be met with the light of the moon and she yawned. "You're welcome, Pretty boy."‏ A Fight Refused but A Date Gained -As he stands there ready to defend himself and fight against her after she made the first move, even he got put in a state of shock as she now called off the fight. The fans begin to go into a silent state of shock as the fight they actually wanted to see just went down the pipes. But no one dared to question the female champion as her exit was a rather destructive one to say the least. When Dimitri comes to apologize to Luther and himself, Wade nods his head but can’t help but keep his attention on Katsumi. Something about her seemed familiar, like they had met before. Something about the way she handled herself in the ring and about how she handled him made him seem like maybe she knew him from somewhere else. Luther and Dimitri then try to talk to Wade about the situation and why it went the way it did. But even at that point, his mind wasn’t with them. He looks at them and says-“Excuse me, guys…I’ll be right back.”- He then begins to follow the same route that Katsumi took to exit the building. Luther looks at Wade-“Yo man, where you going? We got money to make, man! Yo Wade!?”- But Wade simply ignores his manager to go outside to meet Katsumi. With the ambient light of the moon shining down on her, he doesn’t quite make out what she says but he comes up from behind and begins to say-“You know I never understand women…”-By that point she would know he is there and he stands next to her. He looks down to see there is a set of steps before hitting the streets and he sits down next to her. He then continues to speak as he looks out to the buildings around him and even looking at the moon every now and then.-“You wanted me to fight you…and I didn’t…Then when I finally came around to the idea of it…you cancelled the fight….You seem to be a confusing woman there, Ms. Yoru…Wanna tell me why you changed your mind about the fight?”- He then turns his head to look up at hers wondering if she will sit with him or just brush him off.- "Women are hard to understand if you aren't one, but it's the same thing with men. We all have our own motives for things." She looked up at him and sighed, brushing her hair back and looking up at the moon. "Y'know, 'Kat', is fine, rather than calling me by my full name and all." Her stormy grey eyes glistened and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah... Well you didn't want to fight, so I didn't push it after that is all. My cousin's an idiot honestly, so, sorry about that." She crossed her legs, her back starting to hurt a little from the weight of her boobs, making her sink forward. She turned to look up at him as she took a seat besides him, sitting a bit closer than she wanted to but hopefully he wouldn't mind. 'What are the chances of running into you again?' She wanted to say, but instead "So what got you into the fighting business... Wade was it?" Kat pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. "You've got an interesting manager y'know?" Alex suddenly came in bursting through the doors of the Fight Club, staring down at Kat and completely oblivious to her company. "Katsumi!" Alex suddenly ran and hugged her sister before suddenly going on rambling. "Ohmygod, where've you been? How've you been? I heard you're a cop now and a vigilante too? Mom said your name was Black Kitten or something like that. You can te me everything later but we need to ta-" Alex suddenly stopped when she caught sight of Katsumi's face and that deadly aura around her and she instantly backed off, running back inside, leaving a very... very pissed off Kat and blonde. "I... can't... believe... her...." -As he sits there, he listens to Kat talk about how women are hard to understand if you aren’t one yourself. And he nods with that statement as girls are just plain confusing. And then he can’t help but lock his eyes onto her large breasts as they bounce about when she sits down. Growing red in the cheeks a bit at the sight of her large breasts that close to him, he slowly turns away coughing a bit as he tries to hide his pervy side from her. Barging through the door spilling all of Kat’s details about joining the KPD and even being a vigilante comes out from someone who is family to her. Once he hears the “Black Kitten” portion of this woman’s rant, it comes back to hit him. The discs now come to mind and like a light bulb going off in his head he is able to piece it all together. Laughing a bit at how the world is so small. Having already met this girl in the fight against Rhino, he rubs his left temple a bit with his left index finger as he says to her-“Sooo Black Kat huh…Makes sense.”- He gives her a soft smile as he doesn’t really mind that she is the girl from the other day who helped him fight Rhino. Though his pride had been hit pretty hard that she got the final blow on him instead of it being him. He is the kind of fighter who likes to finish things on his own and he felt he could have been beyond tested physically by fighting someone who was so similar to himself in powers. He then tries to continue the conversation as if the fact that finding out she is the black cat is actually not a big deal to him-“I got into fighting here cause I needed the money haha. Fighting for money has kept me and my partner in crime a float as he works on his projects and trying to change the work through technology…And yeah Luther is quite the eccentric kind of person…but he means well and has been helping me ever since I was a kid. What about you? I take it you come from a legendary backround of sorts?”- Kat noticed the blush right before her turned away and she pulled her shirt up a bit, but to no avail did it make anything better so she just crossed her arms over her chest. Hearing his side of the story to becoming a fighter, she bit the inside of her cheek until he asked about her. She giggled softly and and a soft smile appeared on her lips. "No, actually... I was born from a drunk and a whore. Mom left me right after she gave birth and for ten years, I'd moved through 42 orphanages and was about to be dropped when this lady came out of no where and adopted me. And the Yoru Clan is a pretty.... 'interesting' family, believe it or not. I would tell you the rest, but that's classified information. Gotta pay to know." She teased and stretched, leaning back just a little. "Yeah, Black Kat... My life was pretty slow, so I wonder, why not have a little fun and make a new me, one where I'd look nothing like... THIS me." Kat wasn't much to just hand out her life story, much less her feelings, but she felt like she could spill everything to this guy, but she took no chances. She punched him in the shoulder. "So... "Strongest Man on the Planet" eh? Hehehe... I mean, I kinda saw it for my self when we fought The Rhino, but... the STRONGEST?" Kat tilted her head and shot her question at him, quite curious about what he had to say about this.‏ -Listening to her talk about her life in such a way, kind of made him sad a bit. Never really showing sympathy to someone because of how his life generally sucks, he feels different about Kat. Something about her made him care, which is a surprise in itself as he really doesn’t care much for anyone. Outside of Darius his only other friend is Heather, who only befriended him in the fact that he owes her money for the property damage to the library. Trying to not get in his feelings with Kat, maybe trying to protect himself a bit; he doesn’t go deeper into the story of her family. Only making the pervy comment by saying-“Pay to Know huh…Sounds like that could be a lot of fun…”- He then laughs a bit as she brings up “The Worlds Strongest Man” nickname that the announcer gave him when they announced him for the fight. Lifting his left arm up to his neck and giving the awkward Goku laugh, he replies back to her with-“Well…I guess it isn’t technically a lie. There hasn’t been anything I couldn’t lift or break through my own strength…outside of things like Adamantium I don’t think there is anything my strength can’t get me through. But I am not like these other fighters in the world and heroes who have all kinds of tricks up their sleeves…I get angry, I get stronger haha it’s as simple as that. I’m just lucky that the stronger I get, the more durable I get. Helps keep me on par with the people who can shoot lasers out of their eyes and beams from their hands…If you can’t break me…then what is the point of all the extra flash?”- He then turns to face her and gives her a soft smile while his eyes slowly shut like some anime character. minatosmile2.gif After smiling, his eyes would slowly open back up and reveal the sparkling blue eyes that could pierce into a woman’s soul with the beauty of his own eyes. With the reflection of the moon shining over his eyes, he would look like his eyes are that of a God staring into Kat’s grey eyes.-“So what about you? I see you have a lot of strength to yourself…Think you can beat me in a strength contest? Haha”- "Well, definitely, you sound like The Hulk." She giggled and it was soft and alluring and when she looked up at him, she stopped and her eyes locked onto those shining blue eys of his and she turned her head away, clearing her throat as a soft blush appeared in her cheeks and she laughed a bit. "Is that a challenge, Pretty Boy?" She stood up and then looked down at him, bending down and holding her hand out to him. "Hey, it's about time we head back inside, yeah?" She smiled brightly as a silver crescent moon pendant dangled from her necklace then Dimitri burst through the door with Luther and Alex. "Wade man! Yo, we're off schedule! We gotta bounce!" Dimitri and Alex looked at each other and back at Kat. "Hey they're starting a riot in there..." Kat tapped her foot on the ground. "Really now?" She turned to Wade and held up a finger for him to wait but it totally depended on whether or not he followed her or Luther as she stepped back into the Fight Club and everything instantly went silent and out flew six to seven bodies, mostly male but there were a few females. Wade and the others could distinctly hear Kat as she screamed inside the Club. "Y'ALL KNOW DAMN WELL YOU'RE NOT SHOWING THE PRIDE OF UNDERWORLD! IF YOU CAN'T ACT RIGHT, I'LL PERSONALLY SHOW YOU THE WAY OUT!.... And for those of you who don't know WHAT I'm capable of... You wanna find out?" The audience shook their heads no and Kat reverted back into a gleeful girl as she smiled at them. "Good!" The Audience felt their souls fly out of their mouths as Kat walked back out, dusting her hands off and whistling, only to face Dimitri and Alex with faces filled with fright of this particular family member and Wade and Luther with god knows what they're thinking about her. "What?"‏ -as she calls him The Hulk, he comes to laugh a bit actually enjoying the compliment of being called a Hulk figure. He then comes to smirk a bit as he catches a glimpse of her blushing as she looks at his eyes. This made him begin to get this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Feeling like there is butterflies moving around in his stomach, he begins to twiddle his thumbs around while his hands rest on his lap. When she stands up and mentions going back inside, the funny feeling in his stomach kind of flutters away as he thinks she must have grown bored of talking to him. When she stands up and extends her hand out to him; he takes her hand softly as he stands up. His eyes catch sight of the crescent moon necklace around her neck. Wanting to compliment the piece of jewelry, he begins to open his mouth but is quickly interrupted by Luther coming out and saying they are behind schedule. Wade raises a brow as he thinks to himself-"there was a schedule?"- and with that, Alex and Dimitri come out talking about a riot inside of the club. Nodding to luther about leaving, Wade says to him-"lets make sure this place calms down before we head out."- Luther raises his arms up as he replies to Wade with-"come on man! The most time we waste the less money we make!"- just as Luther and Wade begin to make their way back into the building, they hear Katsumi's rage fest that completely silences the entire fight club. Hearing her rage and insta can ntly return back to her sweet and nice personally causes both Luther and Wade to drop their jaws in complete shock. 14-picture11.jpg If Katsumi were to turn around he would see the two men looking at her as if she had just done something impossible. Wade thinks to himself-"Did....Did I just fall in love?!?"- Wade having an odd attraction to strong and independent females who stand up for their own, Kat might as well have just made Wade go nuts in the head.-‏ -Kat waved her hand in front of Wade's face, closing his mouth for him and she smiled softly, and then there was an awkward silence... "Wwwwwwweeeeeeeeelllllll theeeeeeeeeen!" Dimitri broke the silence and Alex giggled, whispering into Kat's ear with a little tease. "He lllllliiiiikes youuuu..." Kat got chills up her back at the sound of her voice and she blushed profusely and Alex had an evil glint in her eyes as she took Kat by the shoulders and pushed her right on Wade, squishing their bodies together. "AAAAAWWW YOU TWO LOOK CUTE!" Alex turned to Wade and smiled. "You're gonna go out with my sister right?"Alex had transformed into a blunt person with no hold on her words and Dimitri turned red in the face. "HEY I GAVE NO PERMISSION FOR YOU TO DO THAT KATSUMI!" Alex stared at Dimitri and he shut up. Katsumi was too shocked to speak. "Ah.... uh.... mmuurm.."‏ -Having Lat close his jaw for him, Wade comes to playfully shake his head like a dog as he tries to get him focus back from being lost in lala-land. He is then put into complete shock as Alex pushes Kat i to him, allowing her breasts to push up against his hardened chest. In a quick natural reaction, his left hand comes to wrap around her body allowing his palm to softly rest against the small of her back. Simply having her this close to him, their bodies colliding into one another like this causes his face to turn bright red like a strawberry. Luther comes to facepalm as he hears Alex ask if Wade is going with to take Katsumi out on a date. Getting caught up with his own words he begins to say-"I-I-I mean...Well I T-t-think...uhh"- he then slowly looks down at Kat as he just now realizes that he is holding her in his large muscular arm as if he were cuddling up with her like a couple. And once he realizes that, his face remains in a blush as he actually likes having her like this. Not really knowing much about her, he does want to get to know her better. Nodding his head slowly and looking back at her sister Alex, he begins to speak a confident tone of voice-"Yes....Yes, I am going to take your sister out on a date."-‏ -Dimitri's soul escaped his body and Alex squealed, but Kat was at war with herself... and Aki. --"kyaaaah! Kitty Kat you have a date and he's pretty cuuuuute!" Kat sulked in her soul and screamed at the top of her lungs, her face red and then she was brought back into reality.-- "a..ahm.. well when do you wanna go?"She forced the words out and swallowed hard. She felt so small in his arms and she actually felt... frail. She looked at Alex and mouthed a "thanks" and Alex winked. Dimitri finally came back to earth and yanked Kat out of his grasp, fuming and blushing as well. "Di-Di!" Dimitri looked up at Wade glaring at him. "You think that you can take care of her...? You really think, that you can protect her? Even if you're the strongest man in the world, can you really provide her happiness?" Alex glared at Dimitri. "DIMITRI!" Kat stared at Dimitri and blinked... "What're you so worried about?!"‏ -When she comes to ask when he wants to take her out, the feeling he got in his stomach amplifies. He cant help but smile at her with crimson cheeks from being overjoyed at hearing her want to go on a date with him by asking when it would happen. But in the back, Luther begins to get a little worried as he sees and knows Dimitri wont be happy with Kat going on a date with Wade. And sure enough right on que, Dimitri snatches Kat right out of his arms. As she slides away from him, his hand runs across her arm and their fingertips rub together as he reaches out to try and keep her from getting snatched away. And once again surprising him, he actually gets angry! Like a child who gets his favorite toy taken away, Wade's face begins to turn into nothing but serious. Luther knows how Wade can be and looking down at the ground he can see that just seconds after Kat gets taken from his arms the ground below Wade's feet begins to crack from his pressure exertion. Wanting to pummel Dimitri in for doing something any family member would to their female family members who are going to date, Wade knows that if he did he would lose any chance he would have with Kat. So slowly cracking his neck to the left and then the right to try and calm himself down. Allowing to come to a small medium now as the muscles of his body don't expand from his anger, he answers Dimitri's question by saying-"I can't really answer that right now...I'd like to think I could make Kat happy...she seems like an amazing girl...and who could resist a gorgeous face like hers...But I can be honest and say I dont know her well enough to answer your question..."- he then gives Dimitri a look of serious intent as his sharp blue eyes stare into his-"That's why I will get to know Katsumi on our date...and the ones that will come after it...And if someone great is created between us...then you can ask me..."-he would then extend his left arm out for Kat to take by the hand as he wants to see if Dimitri will let her go.-‏ -Dimitri listened intently and then the corners of his lips tilted up a little and he released the grip on her and Kat took her hand into Wade's, looking back at Dimitri. "I can't protect you forever, Kat." Katsumi flicked Dimitri's forehead and knocked him into the ground, stepping on his back and digging her foot into it. "Stupid... You could've died just then. And if Wade can't do it and you're not here, then who'll do it then?" Dimitri twitched on the floor and Alex stood there laughing. Kat turned to face Wade and held his hand, the blush on her face easing as she started to get more comfortable with this guy. "Sorry... my cousin is really protective. He was the only one who stuck by me in my orphan years.." Her eyes dropped and then that cheerful part of her took over, and she looked back up at him, her grey eyes shining against the light of the moon. "Buuut... then again... you haven't met my mother." A cloud flew over her head and gloom fell over her. Alex jumped in again. "Thaaaat is when I come in." She turned to Wade and tapped at his nose. "She's free any day but has to be back home by eleven. ON. THE. DOT. No excuses~ No illegal things because she will arrest yoooou~" Kat stared at Alex, and then back at Wade. "The first time I actually go on a date... and you do this... ALL OF YA!" Alex poked Katsumi's cheek. "Want ne to tell Mom?" Kat immediately shook her head. "Okay then "‏ -Wade holds in a laugh as he sees Kat knock Dimitri onto the floor as if it were nothing. But then the mood changes once again as her fingers begin to slide in between his as she begins to wrap her hand with his. Accepting it and welcoming it, his fingers interlock with hers and he holds her hand firmly to show a sign that he really didn't want to let her go. After going through all of this, he can't help but be crushing hard over this girl. Who could blame him for it? Continuing to have a boyish blush as they hold hands, he playfully moves closer to her. He then laughs at what Alex says while she pokes his nose in a playful manner. Taking note that she clearly has a protective family, he wonders what the mother is like when she is mentioned. Looking at Alex, he replies back to her with-"So have her back by eleven...got it haha. No illegal acts, i make no promises in that. And hanging out with me, im sure she is going to try and handcuff me in more ways than one."- he then laughs a bit as he playfully gives Kat a wink. Then looking over at Dimitri he gives him kind of a more stoic look as he wonders what Dimitri is thinking of him.-‏ Kat blushed a dark shade of red and Dimitri covered his ears. "LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA IF I DONT HEAR IT IT, ISNT TRUE!" Alex pushespd Dimitri back inside to the Club and Kat snapped her attention back to Wade. She let out a soft breath and looked up at him, getting up on her tip toes and she planted a kiss on his cheek before pulling away. "I'll catch you later, pretty boy." She let go of his hand and moved back towards the doorway to the Club and looked back. "Whatever time you wanna set up that date, just drop by here, the Department or just do something to signal Black Kat." Kat giggled softly, biting down on her lip as she turned away and slid inside, shutting the door and sliding her back against it, dragging her hand across her face. "Oh boy.. what a night." She heard a whistle as Alex and Dimitri stood by the gate, watching the fight that happened to be occurring and Kat skipped over, leaning against the wall as the sounds of cheers echoed throughout her compound.‏ -Hearing Dimitri go haywire from what Wade said, he laughs while he continues to hold a firm grip on Kat's hand. His face then once more turns into a bright crimson color as Kat gets up to her tippie toes to place a soft kiss on his left cheek. Wade welcomes to playful kiss as part of him always moves his face to the left a bit just so he could plant a surprise kiss on her lips. But even he knows that his teenage angst could end up rushing things, so he forces himself to restrain from taking that route. As she walks away, he holds onto her hand for as long as he could before slowly releasing his hold on her, letting their fingers slip from another. Letting his arm slowly fall back down to his side he listens to Kat when she tells him how he can contact her. With a sweet smile he replies to her with a confident tone"I'll be seeing you soon, Kitty Kat."- minatosmile.png and with that, her and her group would disappear back into the building. At that time Luther comes and places his left arm on wade's right shoulder from behind him-"Do you know what you just got yourself into, kid?"- Wade laughs a bit while beginning to bite down on his bottom lip thinking about Kat.-"Something amazing..."- Luther then laughs a bit as Wade's mind is lost in the lala-land of a teenage crush.-‏ Category:Ark 20